Delirios de Universidad
by Starlight.dust1030
Summary: Parecido a una tabla de retos?...DRABBlES desde el punto de vista de cada personajes, esperando crear un tabla...ayudas?
1. PSEUDO CIENCIA

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**PSEU****DO CIENCIA**

Realmente se había vuelto una experta en el tema. Si tanto afán había con la universidad, el futuro y sus dizque experiencias humanas, entonces… ¿qué mejor opción de carrera, que el estudio especializado en "Seres Mitológicos"?

Lastimosamente, aquella universidad, excesivamente cara a su parecer, y que su mitológico novio se había empeñado en pagar, a pesar de las rabietas y de retirarle la palabra una semana; nada, no hizo caso, ni siquiera lo consideró.

Edward sí que era un vampiro testarudo, y se atrevía a llamarla a ella testaruda. Sencillamente, no podía creerlo. Consideraba a los seres mitológicos, y al estudio de ellos, una **pseudo ciencia**, puesto que no era probable, y por consiguiente, no aprobado por la comunidad científica.

¡Pero era real! Ella lo sabía; la ciencia y la **pseudo ciencia** podían irse al demonio, junto con la comunidad científica. Después de todo, cambiarle las ideas, de que los seres mitológicos existían, iba a ser un poco difícil, imposible se atrevería a afirmar ¡Cómo que se llamaba Bella Cullen! –Sí, ya nos casamos-.

Bueno, no hay que exaltarse; no todos los días se conoce a una chica con un esposo de cien años, una familia de vampiros y un mejor amigo, que era un "tierno" hombre lobo.

¡Sí! En definitiva, ella era una experta en la materia. Esa universidad, la ciencia y la comunidad científica tendrían que cruzar unas serias palabras con ella o, tal vez, le pediría a Emmett que les hiciera una pequeña visita.

En conclusión, la verdad, todo esto no importaba, por que ella siempre había sido un caso para la ciencia, un caso, el cual amaba vivir rodeada de "Seres Mitológicos" o, bueno, entrando en aceptaciones, amaba vivir rodeada de **pseudo ciencia.**

**

* * *

****QUE LES PARECÍO?? ESPERO SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTAS….****LO QUE SEA OO**

**POR SIERTO, SI TIENEN EN MENTE PALABRAS PARA PODER HACER UNA HISTORIA, SOLO DEJALA EN UN REVIEW!!**

**NADA TE CUESTA; SOLO PON GO!! XD ...**

**CON CARIÑO Y MUXO NEGRO AMOR**

**BESOS,**

**SILVER…..**


	2. MAMÁ

Segundo DRABBLE...pronto tendre el tercero... la palabra es "Verde".

**

* * *

****MAMÁ**

El dolor había pasado, y lo único que podía sentir era aquel tranquilo toque en su cabello. Después de tanto dolor, el cual le pareció infinito, aquellos cariños -que le brindaba esa mano tan gentil- le concedían paz. Eran tan solo comparables con el abrazo de su amor; durante aquellos tres días, que fueron su muerte y su vida al mismo tiempo.

De repente, sintió una voz muy suave, y un tenue olor a rosas, el cual la invadía. Se sentía tan tranquila y con tanta paz consigo misma, que no quería abrir los ojos. Pero sintió como una voz la llamaba.

-Bella, cariño, despierta, estás volviendo a loco a mi pobre hijo; cariño, yo sé que quieres dormir, pero para cualquier neófita, no es normal dormir una semana después de su transformación, en especial cuando ya no lo necesitas.-

-Imagina que Emmett tuvo que sacarlo a rastras de la casa, para que fuera a cazar. No se quería despegar de ti. Tantos problemas tuvo tu hermano para sacarlo, que ahora tengo un gran hoyo en mi jardín, el cual no es precisamente para plantar mis nuevas flores.-

A pesar de que no quería abrir los ojos, el solo hecho de imaginarme a mi esposo y a mi hermano peleando por no querer salir de la casa, me causó un gran ataque de risa, y la carcajada escapó de mis labios; más no abrí los ojos, tenía tanto sueño, y estaba tan exhausta.

De repente aquella voz, que tan bien conocía, habló de nuevo:

-Isabella Cullen, ya te delataste, no seas perezosa y despierta, no quiero otro hoyo en mi jardín-

Solo pude sonreír mientras abría los ojos, mi **mamá** es única.

Enfoqué la vista y la vi. Tan cariñosa y apacible como siempre, ella era increíble. Volví a sonreír mientras bostezaba y me escondía entre las cobijas, alcé mí voz en un susurro y dije:

-**Mamá**, solo cinco minutos más-

Ella río, tan angelical como la recordaba, y solo atinó a saltar a la cama y abrazarme con amor.

Como dije antes:

-Mi **mamá** es increíble; Esme es increíble-

* * *

Pequeño DRABBLE dedicado a Esme... la figura maternal de toda la serie...

(Llora por que no tiene ni 1 review)

Besos, Silver...


End file.
